


[扉泉]魂与

by ComeHomePerry



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeHomePerry/pseuds/ComeHomePerry
Summary: 车。一点火学内容。变身术的女体化导致的大D萌妹（住口）预警。
Kudos: 12





	[扉泉]魂与

扉间回到位于木町的长屋时已是傍晚，里间早有人等待多时。  
不速之客面向着窗口站着，身段玲珑，正用手掬着自己的一捧漆黑长发散下来，露出的半张侧脸容光如月，将这间破旧的长屋照得生辉。扉间进门前就已经敏锐地嗅到了熟悉的查克拉味道，并未对此作出多大反应。  
“你怎么又来了，”扉间随口抱怨，“下次解了变身术再进来，不然邻居会以为我找女人。”  
闻言宇智波泉奈终于回过身瞥扉间一眼，依然维持着女子的形态，相貌只比男身时多了点阴柔，眼角唇边留着没卸干净的一点残红，深黑虹膜上莹莹浮着一层淡薄血色。他并未对扉间的问题作出回答，只是自顾自地把满头累赘沉重的发饰扔在一旁：“怎么，你没兴趣去找？”  
“被误会的话会有人主动上门……太麻烦了。”扉间捏了捏眉心。他早就习惯了宇智波泉奈的不请自来，这家伙从第一次来就毫不客气地以主人自居，态度之泰然，让扉间怀疑这处临时据点到底是哪家的。  
“像这种主动上门？”泉奈甩了木屐，赤着脚踩在榻榻米上走过来。  
他脊背挺得笔直，脚步无声，像是一只黑猫谨慎又怀疑地靠近人类。人未近前，扉间先闻到廉价的香料甜香和染在其中的血腥味，他皱了皱眉，伸手按了一下泉奈的肩膀，于是那个落下来的吻就贴到了耳根：“伤哪了？”  
泉奈偏了偏头，不耐烦地缠上来索吻。女体的嘴唇温软，口脂是发腻的苦，扉间解了他罩在外面的羽织，慢条斯理地摩挲怀里这具不算熟悉的身体。泉奈被他摸得发痒，在两个人胶在一起的嘴唇间漏出一两声模糊的笑，扭动着想躲，被扉间牢牢按住。  
他终于在后背上找到了那一道伤痕，只草草包扎过，血渗出来把里衣染了一片。扉间把泉奈按在墙角叠放着的被褥旁坐下，泉奈被压着侧趴在柔软织物上伸展长腿，将后背毫无防备地暴露在敌人面前，鲜红口脂蹭开了，能看清失血的唇色，他毫不在意撇嘴：“多大点事。”  
“别乱动。”扉间把他的和服剥到腰际，织满红叶的锦缎花瓣盈盈垂落，露出纤长的洁白花蕊，他想去解开绷带，却被泉奈反手打开了手腕。  
泉奈手肘支着榻榻米，借力翻身坐起，反客为主地把扉间仰面摁在榻榻米上，屈膝跨坐上了他的大腿。他还维持着女体，上身赤裸，露出丰润胸乳和平坦小腹，在傍晚的夕照中如同玉石琢成，扉间苦笑：“你好歹关下窗。”  
“让邻居都看看你这个装得正人君子似的皮子下面是个什么德行不是挺好。”泉奈轻声发笑，不过也不想冒着被人偷窥办事的风险，随手一挥，啪地合上了木窗，顿时将光线遮去大半，只有门边和窗缝漏进来几线暧昧的昏黄光线。忍者眼神敏锐，并不受黑暗的影响，扉间替泉奈将垂下的一束鬓发捋到耳后，像是想将他眉间挥之不去的倦意和疲惫一起抹去：“你来京都做什么？”  
“任务。”泉奈懒懒地把脸埋在扉间颈侧蹭着，他身上很凉，在扉间身上缠成了一条没骨头的蛇，没什么求欢意味，只是借他一点人气暖身，也许真是疲倦了，他今天黏人黏得厉害，还难得话多，“你还记不记得前田家那位小姐？”  
“……前田英的女儿？”扉间把这个名字从记忆里捞出来，千手家和前田家没什么合作也没什么冲突，他只能勉强记得那位族长老来得女，简直将幼女宠成了掌上明珠，不让她接触一点刀口舔血的事，扉间前些年见过一次那孩子，依稀记得那是个花朵似的小姑娘，“是前两年嫁给哪位殿上人做妻子的那位？”  
“是做妾室，”泉奈纠正他，将嘴唇贴在扉间侧颈上，说话时舌尖若有若无地舐着那一小片皮肤，忽地冷笑一下，“那家夫人母族也是贵族，夫人妒恨她，两个月前寻了个由头将那位小姐杀死了，前田一族也流放出京去了。”  
这不算是秘密，想必再过几天就会传出消息，所以泉奈才能毫无顾忌地相告。扉间默然，前田家也算是有名的忍族，却平白遭此一难，饶是他也生出几分兔死狐悲：“那你是接了他家的委托？”  
“前田族长……私下里找的我，”泉奈半支起身，随手扯开扉间的腰带把他身上的衣服扯下来，摸进衣料里握住他的性器套弄，“他不能进京，只能托我去将小公子带出来。”  
“那些护卫也能伤到你？”扉间搂着他的背，指尖划过湿润的绷带，沾了些黏糊糊的血和药膏。  
“出来时候护着那小孩子……麻烦得很。”泉奈说，微微舔了舔嘴唇，他像是难耐了，手上动作越发急切又潦草。扉间顺着嶙峋脊椎摸下去，宇智波泉奈变出的这张女子皮囊不过是一层伪装，只求外形看起来和女人无二，被衣料掩盖的地方依然是男人的构造，他就着手上的药膏扩张那个藏在缝隙里的洞穴，泉奈嘶的一声抖了抖，胸前垂下来的乳房也颤了几下，乳尖不知是因为寒冷还是刺激充血发红。  
“前田家也算是有些势力，这之后就算是没落了，”扉间抬起身含了一下那一粒乳尖，女体的皮肤比泉奈变身之前的更细腻柔软，也没有那些本体上层层叠叠堆垒的伤疤，被舌头一碰就飞快地染上冶艳的血色，“前田英是站错了队？”  
泉奈低低地喘了几声，扯着扉间后脑的白发把他从自己胸口拉开，贴上去又浓又烫地和他接吻，嘴里吐出的言辞却字字如冰：“什么站错队，一开始就根本没队可站……前田是被杀给我们看的。”  
他撩开自己的衣摆，扉间托着他的后臀帮助他缓缓沉下腰，将自己的性器一点一点纳入身体。泉奈急促地吸气，打开了扉间的手：“我自己来。”  
这几个字几乎泉奈是咬着牙说出来的。后面已经经过开拓，但一次全部吞入其他人的器官还是有些困难，他不得不反复抬起身体又落下，穴口撑得发痛，艰难地含着灼热的性器，泉奈换着角度尝试着完全将它咽进去，柔软的穴肉被戳着，泛出一点酸软的麻痒。  
等到那根性器全部嵌进去之后两个人都松了口气。泉奈用手撑在扉间胸口，徐徐地调整呼吸，他眼尾湿漉漉的，晕开了残妆，倒像是凝着一滴血泪，散乱的黑发黏在白得透明的脖子和胸乳上。扉间抬手贴着乳房下缘托住那一团柔软的白肉，另一只手握住了他的腰。  
泉奈瞪了他一眼：“我都说了自己来。”  
他抿紧嘴唇，一只手压住扉间的小腹不让他动弹，才开始自顾自地按照自己的节奏慢慢起落，眼皮像是不堪重负地垂着。扉间闻到他后背的伤口可能是又裂开了，空气里的血味陡然浓了起来，他放在泉奈后腰上的手触到湿冷的液体，沾了满手。  
扉间叹口气，放开手里揉弄的乳房，撑住榻榻米坐起来。泉奈因为体位的变化小小地惊呼了一声，随即愤愤地抓住扉间的肩膀：“你听不懂人话还是怎么着。”  
“你自己来自己来，”扉间举手投降，“我只是给你治治伤，省的你坚持不完全程还得我收拾烂摊子。”  
宇智波泉奈变化后的女体比扉间小上一号，正好能妥帖地他被抱在怀里。扉间手上凝起治疗术，按着泉奈后背上的伤口，泉奈手臂环着扉间的蝴蝶骨，怕冷似的紧紧贴着扉间的胸口。  
“……你说怎么就这么难呢？”泉奈低下头咬着扉间的耳垂，像是诘问他又像是自言自语，“忍者是贱业，我们这些人出生就做这个，但是只是想让孩子能站在阳光里也不可以？挣扎一下都不行？”  
只是流露出一点想要脱离的意图，就立刻被那些高高在上的大人物们所觉察，使用雷霆手段斩断了那条通向光明的道路，像是惩治妄想飞出铁笼的鹰——泉奈早知自己只能是握在别人手里的刀，但他想起那个一面之缘的白花似的少女，被残忍地摧折在所有人面前，只是为了嘲讽他们这些人甚至不自量力地想脱离血海，依然觉得全身的血都沉沉地凉下去。  
他咬着嘴唇加快了起伏的动作，身体重重地相撞出声响。扉间给他治好了那道口子，指尖用力将粗糙的绷带扯了下来，一只手按在泉奈的脊背上，一只手托起泉奈的腿根将他掀起来压在被褥里，在泉奈“你说话不算话”的控诉目光中拉开他的身体，开始自己索取。  
“那就换一条路走。”泉奈终于想明白了扉间一开始就没打算把主导权交出来，之前只是顾及他的伤势选择了怀柔，现在才爆发出强势的气势。他被顶得发不出声，内脏都被绞得有些钝痛，只能一声一声抽着凉气，情迷意乱，扉间突然俯在他耳朵边，说了这么一句。  
太阳渐落，暗不见天的房间里满是情欲的淫靡气味和水声，但扉间的眼睛里燃着火光——偏执的冰冷的火焰浮在他眼睛中的血河里。  
“你走极端了泉奈，别再让你的那些没用的同情心误导了你，”扉间说，眼角挂着情欲的绯红，但声音还是冷的，像一根冰锚将理智牢牢地钉在原地，“你别忘了你告诉我过你想要什么——你想不再受人摆布、想依照自己的心意选择生活，只要你一直记得这个目的，就总不会无路可走，别因为这一次失败就绝望。”  
“我不会放弃，”扉间眼神凶戾，把泉奈的那一点软弱动摇都干脆利落地洗了干净，心里骤然清明，泉奈吐出一口气，微微露出一点笑容，“我就知道该来找你，每次开始怀疑人生的时候我只要想到你怎么还活在这世上活蹦乱跳地就觉得动力十足了。”  
扉间翻了个白眼：“以后少给我添这种麻烦。”  
“这怎么算添麻烦？你不是挺喜欢我这种主动上门的，”泉奈眯着眼睛地笑了笑，故意把嗓子压得又软又细，“这次的身材满意吗？下次给你变个胸更大的？”  
“……你能把上下变统一么，”扉间说，“你知道这么看还是挺有冲击力的吧。”  
他伸手下去摆弄泉奈的性器。之前泉奈陷在重重心事里，性器一直安静地垂着，直到终于想通了脱出囹圄，身体上的情欲才后知后觉地被唤醒。  
“你不也不介意么。”泉奈说。  
两个人重新倒在被褥里纠缠。太阳终于全部落下去了。劳作一日的贫民终于能得以休憩，男人女人言词粗鲁地大声说笑，隔着薄薄土墙听得一清二楚，有人在临街的厨房生活做饭，饭香飘得满街都是，连带着这间冰冷的屋子都被这烟火人间捂暖了。一切平息的时候泉奈甚至在这微凉的秋夜里出了一身汗，他躺在榻榻米上懒得动弹，扉间凝了点水珠给他擦拭身上的痕迹，完事后拖过墙角的被子把自己裹了进去。  
“拔X无情啊你，”泉奈伸出脚踢了踢他的小腿，“被子分我一半。”  
扉间道貌岸然地拒绝：“男女授受不亲。”  
“……”泉奈无语了一会儿，几乎气笑了，他抓了一把自己的头发，有心跟扉间打一架，但现在自己腰酸腿软，打起来肯定不是对手，他最后还是选择结了个印解开了变身术，恢复了原身，“这样行了吧。”  
扉间这才大发慈悲似的把被子掀开，让泉奈打个滚滚进了被子跟他睡一起。两具同样凉的身体卷在一条被子里，很快就暖了起来。


End file.
